leur chanson
by ylg
Summary: HTTYD2 :: For the dancing and the dreaming :: Il y avait une chanson qu'ils considéraient comme la leur, celle de leur amour. Où il était question de naviguer même sur la mer furieuse sans aucune crainte de se noyer...


**Titre : **Leur chanson  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>How to Train your Dragon 2  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Stoick/Valka  
><strong>Genre : <strong>amour/drame  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Cinq fois où Stoick a dansé sur _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ avec Valka… et la fois où il s'est arrêté (plus quelques intermèdes).  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil éventuel : **pour le 2ème film  
><strong>Note<strong> : à rapprocher peut-être d'un drabble dans mon recueil « des écailles et des étincelles » ( /s/10554313/27/ ) mais je préférais poster cette série à part  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>9 x 100

oOo

(0)  
><em>For the Dancing and the Dreaming<em> c'est une chanson connue à Berk et dans le reste de l'Archipel Barbare, un classique des fêtes que tout le monde fredonne. Une bonne danse au milieu du Hall ne serait pas complète sans celle-là !  
>Elle parle un peu trop d'amour et pas assez d'exploits guerriers pour qu'on la reprenne sur les bateaux qui partent traquer le poisson ou le dragon. Mais elle est entraînante, elle fait chanter les hommes et danser les filles et quand les bateaux reviennent, vides ou pleins, elle résonne et met de la joie au cœur de tous.<p>

o

(1)  
>La première fois qu'ils dansent sur cette chanson, c'est un peu par hasard. Stoick est le nouveau chef de Berk Valka est juste une des jeunes filles fraîchement devenues adultes au village. Celle-ci est une catastrophe avec les dragons dit-on, capable d'esquiver les attaques les plus brutales mais pas de frapper elle-même. Enfin.<br>Stoick danse avec elle quand vient son tour, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui : que le jeune chef participe pleinement à la fête. Et puis un de ces jours il faudra qu'il se cherche une épouse alors il fait connaissance avec les possibilités.

o

(2)  
>À la fête suivante c'est tout exprès qu'il l'invite à danser. Tout ce qu'il a appris d'elle à côté ne compte plus. Que lui importe si elle ne se bat pas, lui est capable de se battre pour tout le village et il s'est rendu compte que les féroces guerrières avaient sa faveur uniquement sur le champ de bataille mais les fois où il a devant lui quelques heures de vie normale il préfère plus de légèreté.<br>Il lui faudra bientôt se trouver une épouse solide mais en attendant, cette petite Valka maigrelette virevolte et transforme sa fragilité en grâce.

o

(3)  
>Stoick aime danser avec Valka lors des fêtes et parler avec elle en dehors. Il n'est pas seulement le chef c'est aussi un jeune homme plein d'ardeur et d'espoir.<br>Bientôt il ne veut plus qu'elle et il s'arrange avec les musiciens pour qu'ils jouent cette chanson exprès la fois suivante. Quand il la fait tourner et sauter, il ne se contente pas de fredonner mais chante à pleine voix et Valka lui répond avec entrain.  
>Bientôt, toutes leurs rencontres deviennent des fêtes, comme si une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre résonnait tout spécialement entre leurs deux cœurs.<p>

o

(4)  
>On ne refuse pas au chef la femme qu'il demande mais Stoick tient à prouver aux parents de Valka qu'il est digne de leur fille, et que leur fille est digne du chef – elle est déjà convaincue et c'est l'essentiel mais il faut faire les choses dans les formes.<br>Il offre des anneaux d'or, le prix d'une femme.  
>Il l'emmène en mer un jour de grand vent, défier l'orage et ils rient aux éclats quand leur bateau danse sur les vagues.<br>Il avale sans sourciller ce qu'elle prépare avec les fruits de leur pêche : le pire avant le meilleur.

o

(x)  
>Le jour de leur mariage, bien sûr, cette chanson résonne. Mais ce sont d'autres couples qui dansent dessus. Pendant que le village festoie et trinque en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, Stoick et Valka concrétisent leur union, accomplissent un autre type de danse et font chanter les planches du lit conjugal.<p>

Après leur nuit de noces Valka demande encore à ce qu'il la lui chante, même s'ils n'ont plus vraiment l'occasion de danser. Que leurs fiançailles soient révolues ne diminue pas leur amour !  
>Les premiers mois Stoick chante régulièrement. Puis ils l'espacent peu à peu. Et la remplacent par des berceuses.<p>

oo

(...)  
>La vie du village ne s'arrête pas avec une seule disparition. Les fêtes reprennent et on la joue encore, cette chanson. Elle est toujours reprise en chœur avec entrain, et d'autres couples dansent dessus. C'est juste une chanson, elle ne leur appartient pas exclusivement.<br>Stoick tient toujours son rôle de chef.  
>D'autres femmes essaient d'obtenir sa faveur, en vain. Il restera fidèle à un seul grand amour, et il s'en sortira seul avec Hiccup. Il n'a pas besoin d'autres enfants non plus, s'ils ne sont pas ceux de Valka. Leur fils grandira et à lui, il ne laissera rien arriver.<p>

oo

(5)  
>Valka réapparaît aussi magnifique que le jour où il l'a perdue. Elle est même encore plus fascinante qu'au jour de leur mariage. Stoick la considère toujours comme sa femme pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Mais comment lui dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas et qu'il veut toujours d'elle…<br>Les mots lui manquent. Près de vingt ans de séparation et d'amertume ne se comblent pas comme ça ils le savent tous les deux.  
>Mais il veut renouer avec autrefois. Si ça veut dire la courtiser à nouveau pour la ramener dans sa vie… Il l'invite à danser.<p>

o

( - )  
>Le bateau s'éloigne lentement sur une mer trop calme pour la tempête dans le cœur de Valka. Pire que jamais depuis presque vingt ans, la séparation est cruelle.<br>Gobber parle des Valkyries et elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir de nouveau droit à cette danse avec Stoick au Valhala. Un grand homme est tombé un guerrier, un chef, un père, un ami.  
>Il ne mentionne pas l'époux. Elle sait qu'elle-même n'est pas une guerrière, et qu'elle a oublié si longtemps d'être une mère et une épouse. Stoick et Hiccup l'ont pardonnée et accueillie. Mais les dieux, eux, en feront-ils autant ?<p> 


End file.
